The present invention relates to electric blankets and more particularly to means for interconnecting the flexible heating element disposed in the blanket shell to an outside source of electric power. Although there are various types of electric blanket controls involving temperature sensing means which may be either within the blanket itself or in a control box located remote from the blanket, there is always a need for a detachable connection between the electrical wiring or harness contained in the blanket shell and the external power or control cable. This cable and any associated controls are conventionally made detachable from the blanket so that the blanket may be washed or cleaned without immersing the cable or the controls.
It has, in the past, been common practice to provide sewn in pockets or compartments within which these terminal connections may be positioned. In addition, in some instances, the connector for the blanket merely extends outwardly through an opening in the blanket with some type of strain relief being associated with the cord. It has been known in the prior art to mold a terminal connector onto the ends of the heating element and utilize a flexible tab molded integrally with the connector to sew it directly to the blanket. Prior art cord connectors have been generally unsatisfactory or have been unacceptably high in cost and difficult to assemble to the blanket shell. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electric blanket having a cord connection which would overcome the problems and the cost objections associated with the prior art devices.